Single use containers for retaining pet-related products, whether liquid or solid, are generally known in the art. Such containers may include hard outer shells or soft outer shells that are squeezable. Either way, the containers include an internal compartment with an opening to access the internal compartment. The internal compartment contains the pet-related product and allows a user to dispense the product from the container until the container is empty. Once the container is empty there is no use other than to possibly re-use the container to hold more pet-related product.
It would be advantageous to find another use for the empty containers and used packaging once the pet-related product has been dispensed. Accordingly, there is a need for a product and a process for utilizing such product for dual purposes. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides other related advantages.